The Masquerade Disappearance
On June 9, 2011, my neighbor and good friend Garry Madison in Austin, TX was reported missing by the local police. Garry was a 22-year-old man living in a small house alone, working as an indie video game developer (as most Texans are nowadays). Since his college days he had been dating a young clothes designer named Sally. Garry was a very well respected guy, so no one was able to think of why he would just leave without notifying anyone. Because Sally was the closest person to Garry at the time, the police had attempted to get an interview with her on any information that may have led to Garry's disappearance, but her responses only led to more confusion. Sally told police that Garry often spoke of a face appearing on the wall of his closet at night, in which he noticed because his bed is directly across from his closet. Garry said that this face appeared human, with its eyes always shut and wearing a masquerade mask. Sally was naturally sad after Garry's disappearance, although after a few days she stopped going to work and all phone calls and text messages were left unanswered. I decided to stop by her house to make sure that she too had not gone missing, with Sally answering the door appearing very disturbed. When I asked her about her absences, she took several deep breaths as if she was about to cry before saying, "I was worried about disappearing in the same fashion as Garry. Please, just leave me alone. Go. Now." Was Sally telling me that she was well aware of Garry's absence? Though I had many questions at this point, I decided to leave her alone. The next day, Sally sent me a text saying that she had packed her bags and was moving to live with her parents in Missouri, hoping to clear her mind a bit. Now a few days ago I got a package in the mail coming from someone in Missouri named Neil Harrison. Harrison is Sally's last name, and since it had been two years since the last time we talked I felt somewhat uneasy. My hands shook violently as I opened the box, and inside was a spiral notebook. Inside were very disturbing journal entries written by Garry the week of his disappearance. Below are the entries typed exactly as they appeared in the journal. Monday, June 6, 2011, 10:08 PM The last few days I have noticed a human face appearing in my closet right at 10:00 PM. It always appeared very suddenly, faster than the snap of my fingers. I have tried talking to whatever this thing is, but it will never respond, and I am far too scared to walk up to it. Perhaps I'm just very sleep deprived, so I'll let my cat sleep next to me for comfort." Tuesday, June 7, 2011, 9:12 AM I woke up this morning around 3 to my cat scratching my face, although her scratches were far more painful than usual. I woke up just a few minutes ago to find out my cat was nowhere to be found, and she couldn't have ran off as I had left my bedroom door closed all night. When checking the bathroom right outside of my bedroom, I looked in the mirror and saw blood marks running down my right cheek. Something is clearly not right..." Tuesday, June 7, 2011, 11:32 PM There is absolutely no way I'll be able to sleep tonight. There is no sign of the face anywhere, so who knows if this thing took my cat and is now after me?!" Wednesday, June 8, 2011, 1:32 AM Good lord, what was that loud grumbling sound that woke me up just a couple of minutes ago? I once again did not see the face around 10:00 so I figured the thing in my closet was done messing with me after taking my cat to wherever. But glancing into my closet, a couple of glowing white spheres that appeared to resemble eyeballs appeared in the exact spot where the face used to show up. When human eyes flip inside-out to show white spheres, they have at least nerves showing... none of that on the spheres in my closet." Garry's disappearance and Sally's interviews were never revealed on any news programs. However, a friend of mine that I have known since the 4th Grade named Jack now works as a detective in Delaware, and I decided to tell him about Garry to see what he might be able to come up with. Jack told me that a few days ago, a woman living a few neighborhoods down from him reported strange sightings of a face in her closet, with its eyes always shut and wearing a masquerade mask. Police are still searching for Garry, and the fate of the woman mentioned by Jack is yet to be determined. My recommendation is to search your closet every night at 10:00 PM in your time zone to make sure that a face does not appear, and if you do see one then make sure that you report it to police immediately. As mentioned earlier, the sightings have been reported in Texas and Delaware, so the face could very well appear in your own closet. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Disappearances